A Chance Meeting
by MattieWinter
Summary: After a World Meeting, Prussia discovers a dejected Canada and invites him home to cheer him up. This is a fateful meeting of two people that happened to be at the right place at the right time under the right circumstances. PruCan with mentions of GerIta, UsUk, and FrUk. BoyXBoy, you have been warned. There will be fluff, smut, and all the cheese.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all you people! This is an RP done by myself and DeadlyEnchantess.

This is rated M for a reason. (Later chapters *wink wink cough cough*)

Canada- Deadly Enchantess

Prussia- MattieWinter

Matthew/Birdie -Canada

Gilbert- Prussia

**Hetalia- Himaruya**

* * *

Prussia had almost, so close to almost that it was like penguins landing a plane in Africa and described the landing as kissing one's sister close, just given up on life and banged his forehead against the solid wood of the world conference table. He'd fought until the very end of the meeting to keep him from doing anything too rash that would get him and West in trouble with the other super powers. For several hours as the meeting dragged on he noticed the embodiment of Canada trying to raise his hand every now and then to propose and idea but had been barreled over by his louder brother, America. He sat there, trying to calm himself, as all the other nations filed out of the meeting, happy it was over for the day. A small sniffle was heard and he snapped to attention. Sitting across from him still, was Canada. "Want's wrong Birdie? Why is your awesome self crying such unawesome tears?"

Canada had had it. After his last attempt to share his idea on how to prevent global warming was shot down by his twin brother America's obnoxious shouting, he just clutched his bear tighter. Why did everyone over look him? Even the man who raised him ran by him to annoy England. Cuba always mistook him for America and beat him. It was only so much one person could take. As the meeting ended, Canada sighed and watched as America, France and England carry on in conversation discussing dinner plans. Tears ran down his face and then he heard a familiar voice say "Want's wrong Birdie? Why is your awesome self crying such unawesome tears?" Canada looked up to see Prussia stand next to him, looking at him with concern. "You can see me?" Canada asked wiping his face.

"Of course I can see you," Prussia said, shocked that Canada truly believed himself invisible, "You're clearly right there! Now tell my Prussian Awesome-ness just what upsets you or I'm going to have to drag you to a club or something tonight."

Canada looked at him in disbelief but something told him the Prussian was telling the truth. He sighed and muttered "I'm always ignored, even by my own family. It's like no one knows I even exist. I wonder why I even came today."

Prussia leaned forward onto the table and held the side of his face in his hands. "Well, if they ignore you, are they really your family? It might sound crazy but those closest to you by blood aren't obligated to love you or anything. I can think of a couple examples when West and I were pretty nasty to one another. You can't choose your blood family, but you can choose your friends and loved ones. I see you so you can start with me." His voice was soft, sympathetic, but stern to make the other listen. Canada was so young. It was understandable that he still didn't know all about the world and relationship. But he definitely had been dealt a crappy hand.

Canada held his bear tighter and looked up at him. "But will you always see me? Even Cuba forgets me and we're friends."

He was flabbergasted, "Will I? How could I forget? I've always scene you. Well I mean it took a little while to be able to spot you but after France made me does the baby sitting every now and then it got pretty easy. And Cuba? The guy wears a Hawaiian shirt and probably bangs Russia and likes it. I don't know about you but I just say that's just him being oblivious. When he's reassured that you are you he probably is one of the nicest guys." He got up and slid himself f across the table to hold the man.

Canada couldn't help himself as he hugged Prussia tightly and a few tears fell down his face. Prussia looked down at him with concern but Canada just smiled up at the now blushing Prussian.

"You know, you are a great country, you're getting along with others, stand up for what's right. It can be difficult being good but you are good. Most recognition goes to those who don't leave others in peace and kick up a fuss."

Canada blushed and released the Prussian. "You know, that's the nicest thing anyone said to me before." He shifted his feet and looked at the ground.

"Well that just makes the great and awesome me more great for having good relations with a super power," dramatically holding he hand to his heart and imitating a mother, "West will be so proud." He laughed. "See they world isn't as bad as you think it is."

Canada smiled. "So are you doing anything later? I mean we could hang out and stuff."

Grinning, Prussia answered, "Yes, I am. But… I guess I can put it off if you come home with me!"

Canada blushed. "Sure!" He grabbed Prussia's hand and started to lead him to his car.

"Ah! It's going to be Awesome! We'll eat food, chat, sneak into West's office, get caught, and play Mario Cart!" Prussia babbled and allowed himself to be led. He was glad the meeting this time had taken place in Berlin and that it was West's motorcycle he rode so he didn't worry about not taking it home. It would probably get Ludwig out of the house too.

Canada grinned at his enthusiasm as he started up his car. "So umm, where do you live exactly?"

"Potsdam, where else?" Prussia chuckled. "It is where all my great leaders ruled the land for a long time and where I was born!"

Canada nodded and drove toward Potsdam. They talked the entire ride and for the first time, Canada felt happy. He wasn't being ignore or being beaten. He was treated like a person should be treated. "We're here!'' Canada said after pulling into the Prussian's driveway.

Getting out of the car, Gilbert loosened his tie, "I should probably give you fair warning that my brother and Italy are or will be here later. It's their one year so I and Romano filled in for them." Opening the door, he waited for Canada to enter first, "We should have some drinks in the fridge."

Canada nodded. "It's ok I wouldn't mind." He walked into the house. "Your house is nice."

"Really? Thanks. I built it two centuries ago when Germany was still kind of kid. How that boy grew. I've been remodeling and updating ever since but every room is exactly in the same place."

"Wow!" Canada exclaimed as he looked around. Then his stomach rumbled. "Sorry, I was locked in the conference room during our lunch break."

"Ouch. That sucks man. You want to make pancakes. I've got everything for them. We can talk after food." Prussia really did want to talk, he wanted to make Canada feel better and give him a friend.

"Thanks!" Canada quickly hugged him and ran to the kitchen. In less than twenty minutes, Canada had two really high towers of pancakes. "I brought some of my maple syrup. America's sucks"

"I know right? Ever since that meeting in Toronto a few years back, I've been making them and studying syrups. I may be Prussia but Canada definitely has the Awesome score in the food department. Unless it's beer because then I win." Grabbing his plate, he sat at the bar and drenched his fluffy delight in butter and sweetness before digging it.

Canada beamed and dug into his stack of pancakes. He finished in two minutes while Prussia was on his third pancake. "If you want I'll do the dishes." Canada offered as Prussia finally finished.

Prussia waved him off, "Nah, it's fine. Just stack it in the sink. It'll get done later. Come on, you want to watch some television or something? I might have a few movies." It was, in fact getting later in the afternoon. It was four by the time they'd arrived and it took them an hour to make and eat the fluffy deliciousness.

Canada nodded. "Sure, but you pick out the movie and I'll make some popcorn."

"Awesome!" He ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the television and on. Suddenly, the T.V. blasted with Japanese music and a gay animation popped up on the screen. Prussia halted and looked absolutely horrified. What was West thinking leaving Japanese gay cartoon porn on?!

"So what are we-" Canada halted as he focused on the TV screen. "Umm..."

Prussia turned red and stuttered, "We- well. I, um. This wasn't me! I promise! West was the last to use this television!" He dashed to the D.V.D. player and hit eject. The images and sex noises ceased and he put the embarrassing show back in its case. "So, you like scary movies?" He was so dumb! That's the best he could come up with? Prussia continued to blush furiously at the blunder.

Canada sat down on the couch. "What did you have in mind?" He said as he tried to stop blushing.

He pulled a random case out of a stack, "How about this one? It's about zombies."

"Alright and don't worry I won't freak out like America does."

Prussia chuckled to himself. He knew he had a hard time with these types of movies! Why would he even suggest it! Now he was going to look like an idiot!

"Prussia is something wrong?"

"No!" He pressed the play button and scurried back on the couch to curl up. The music played and he made a face. This was going to be a long night for all the wrong reasons.

During the movie Prussia would flinch when someone would scream or the music turned ominous, hinting someone was doomed to die. So at the climax of the movie Canada unconsciously held Prussia's hand.

The biggest and scariest part of the movie came and Prussia way nearly in Canada's lap, wiggling and squirming as the character were torn apart by the horde. He squeezed whatever was in his hand, and it felt like another hand. He didn't care until the credits started to role.

At the end of the credits he looked at Prussia who was nearly in his lap to make sure he was alright after all, he did the same thing as America with scary movies. "Prussia, are you ok?" Canada asked looking at the iron grip Prussia had on his hand.

Prussia took a few moments to breath and then realized the precarious placement of his… whole body. Pushing himself off the man, he laughed. "Yeah! I'm Awesomely fine! Were you scared! You totally were! I can see it! You better hold my hand for the next one!"

Canada sighed and smiled. "So there's going to a next time? I could bring some of my movies."

"Well yeah, we're friends aren't we?" He blushed at his forwardness. Of course he had to say such dumb things. "I've got more movies, it's getting a bit late so why don't you just spend the night and we can continue."

"I don't mind staying over but can I borrow some clothes?"

"Oh yeah, sure Canada. I'll go and grab some and change too." He pushed himself off the couch lazily and made his way to the basement where he slept. Walking down the stair, he flinched every time there was a sound. "Shit, shit, shit," he swore to himself. How was he ever going to sleep like this? He pulled open his drawers and pulled out two pairs of sweats and two various German band tee-shirts. Changing his pants was scary enough, having to look down and all. The shirt was a different story. Getting caught up in thinking about how many monsters may be under his bed, he tripped and fell, knocking down a shelf in the process.

After Prussia vanished, Canada got up and started to wash the dishes (he really couldn't help it). After a few minutes, Canada heard a loud crashing noise. He froze and said, "Prussia, are you ok?" Silence greeted him and Canada ran toward the noise to make sure he was ok.

Prussia groaned. "Super. I'm fine. I'm just a little banged up is all."

Canada noticed a gash on the side on his forehead. "You're bleeding."

Tensing up, Prussia touched the top of his head and pulled his hand back to find blood. "Ehhe, so I am. Maybe…" he tried to stand again but failed as he fell back to his knees.

Canada quickly caught him by the waist. "Come on so I can bandage you up. You might have hurt your ankle."

"That's probably best. Sorry Canada, about making you doing this."

"No, it's ok. Your my friend remember?" Canada replied as they slowly made it to the bathroom. "Your first aid kits in here right?"

"Right. Yeah. It's just under the sink…" then he remembered what he had under his sink, "Don't shuffle things around in there! It's just to the left side."

"Ok." Canada carefully sat Prussia down on the toilet seat and bent over to find the kit. "I can't find it are you sure it-"

He nearly swore to himself when Canada cut off. "What is it? I know it's in there. All the way in the back left corner! Just ignore the rest of the stuff in there!" Oh god, he was so screwed.

"Umm...okay." Canada reached toward the kit and quickly yanked it out. "Found it."

"That's good!" Gilbert blushed. He was always like this around those he loved. "What exactly did you see?"

"Umm...one of Germany's magazines was...open."

Oh he was in trouble now. "W-which one?" At least he didn't find various pictures that he'd acquired from Hungary and Japan of Canada.

Canada blushed. "Umm... I would rather try to forget about it." He opened the kit and took out some alcohol. "This will sting a little."

"Alright bring it on! It's just a little pain. The awesome me can handle it. Just trying to see how much I need to board up my house before your brother comes to give me a chat about 'corrupting' you." He gave the thumbs up.

"Ok just stay still." Canada slowly cleaned his wound and Prussia flinched. "Sorry..." He applied the bandaged and squatted down to his ankle. "Tell me if it hurts okay?"

"Well, it certainly hurts more than expected. What did you use? Peroxide? That stuffs a bitch." He laughed off the throbbing in his brain. "I guess I can't pull out my awesome twister map now can I?" He gave smile to Canada, laughing more at his own joke.

Canada laughed and grabbed Prussia's ankle. Prussia instantly winced in pain. "Sorry, Sorry!" Canada chanted as he wrapped his ankle. "It's not broken but it's sprained. So take it easy."

"Watch it there. Seriously man. Don't try to kill me. Though really, I was going to bring out my Twister mat."

"Sorry." Canada mumbled looking down at the floor.

"No Canada. Don't get all bummed. It's not your fault. You're too awesome to be sad." Prussia gave him a playful punch to the shoulder. "You know, if you want because I normally don't do this kind of sappy crap, we can hug it out if it makes you feel better?"

Canada looked up at him "Really?" Then he slowly got up and looked Prussia in the eyes.

Prussia coughed, "Only if it makes you feel better. Like I said, I don't usually do that kind of thing. You know what, forget about it. Help me to my bed; I don't think I should try standing on my own yet."

"Umm sure." He wrapped Prussia arm around his shoulders and led him to the bed.

He limped with Canada and flopped down once he was close enough to.

"Prussia, are you ok?" Canada asked as he grabbed the clothes Prussia had lain out and looked at him.

"Yeah." He moved his legs onto the bed, being careful to not drop his injured one. "You can use the bathroom if you want. Would you mind grabbing my shirt for me Canada? I didn't quite get it on when I fell."

Canada grabbed the shirt and handed it to him. "Matthew. My name's Matthew."

Prussia cocked his head. Did he hear right? Did Canada just give him his secret human name? That was awfully… intimate. He stared, "I'm Gilbert. You can call me Gil." He pulled his shirt on gingerly, wincing only a little as he touched the developing bump on the back of his head.

"Don't strain yourself.'' Canada warned as he headed into the bathroom.

He watched Canada, no, Matthew, walk to the bathroom and shut the door. "What am I doing?" He asked himself. He needed something to lighten everything up. Maybe various suggestive jokes? Who knew? He just wanted to give Matthew the best Bro-Over Night ever. But could it even be that now that he'd been told something so… personal?

Canada sighed as he took a shower and got dressed. He hoped Prussia wasn't straining himself. He kind of felt bad that Prussia hurt himself. "Prussia I'm out of the bathroom. The shirt's a little big on me."

When the water began to run, Prussia closed his eyes and let himself drift off a little. He thought hard on what he wanted and needed to do. When he heard Matthew, he kept his eyes closed in hopes of luring the other near him.

"Gil?" Canada shuffled silently to his bed. The older nation seemed to be sleeping. "I don't want you to get cold." Canada muttered as he grabbed a nearby blanket and began to cover him.

When he felt Canada over him, his eye flashed and he grabbed the man, "Got ya'!" he yelled and brought the other to his lips. He was spontaneous and he loved it. He held the other tight and moved against him, not giving a damn if moving so quick sent blood to his brain or suddenly pulling the other down on him knocked his ankle. This sweet little treat was worth it.

Canada's eyes grew large as Prussia suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was a little rough but Canada really didn't care. He felt love somewhere in that kiss. So when they broke a part Canada was fire engine red.

When they pulled apart, Prussia breathed, in and out rapidly. He was still holding Canada close to him. "That was… wow," was the only thing he breathed out. Feeling a bit bad for Canada, he tried to repent for his actions, "Sorry about that Matthew. I didn't scare you did I? That was really insensitive of me. Not awesome at all."

"You didn't scare me but I'm glad you didn't touch my curl."

Prussia's eyebrow shot skyward. "Oh really, why would that be?" His eyes stared at it, and tracked it as the blond curl bounced through the air. He ran a hand through the other's hair, avoiding the curl just ever so.

"No reason." Canada stuttered.

He chuckled and moved his fingers closer and closer to the hair, "Oh, I don't think that's the correct answer." Prussia knew that this was going to be fun.

"Umm..." Canada prayed silently that Prussia wouldn't tug it.

Well if Canada wouldn't tell him, he'd fine out himself, "Well, if you're going to be that way…" He pinched the base of the hair and slid his thumb and forefinger up the single hair, watching for the reaction.

Canada let out a loud moan and turned a bright red. "Gil!" he moaned.

His hand flew away from the curl. That was interesting. "Just like the Italians," he whispered to nobody in particular. He held Canada's head still and blew on the fly away just to see if had the same effect.

"Gil!" He moaned again.

Prussia almost cackled in excitement, "Oh! Birdie! Why do you keep this little special thing to yourself?!"

"Countries would try to take advantage of me." Canada muttered.

"True enough. Am I taking advantage of you right now?" He would stop if the answer was yes. He didn't want to hurt Canada any more than other's had, but until then, he slid his hands down the other's back and rested them on his butt.

"No." Canada stuttered.

"Good," he squeezed and took the curl in his mouth. Grunting through his lips he tried to speak, "You should know that I've always seen you, and that I love you. That I'm sure I'm in love with you." He didn't want to do what so many others seemed to have done. He wanted the other to know his long since repressed feelings.

Canada moaned again. "Really? I've kind of had a crush on you for a while. I just thought you wouldn't notice me so I didn't tell you."

"Yeah. That's awesome," He let go of the curl, "So Matthew," he shivered just saying the secret name while doing such secretive things, "What do you want to do about this then?" He smirked and hoped that Matthew was hoping for the same he was.

"Maybe we could go out?" Canada said as he rested his head on Prussia's chest.

"I think, that would be awesome, provided that I can do this," he pulled the other up and kissed him again, slowly and softly.

Canada melted into the kiss and when they broke apart Canada hugged Prussia. "Gil, I have a question."

"Ask away Matthew," Gilbert pulled him close and held him.

"Do I have to sleep on the couch?"

"Well, do you want to sleep with me?"

"If it's ok with you."

Oh it was very okay with him. He started to speak but there was a crash upstairs and another. He assumed that is was his brother and Italy. A moan resonated though the house as well as a yelp. Yup, definitely his brother and Italy. "Yeah, it's fine. Better than fine actually and It seems like the happy couple is home."

"Oh dear, I hope we could get some sleep." Canada mused as he snuggled into his chest.

"Well, we could stay up for a while, out of the way."

"What are we going to do? They might be up for hours."

Prussia shrugged, "Anything you want. You are my guest." He used his fingers to massage the other's back.

"Can we kiss again?" Canada said shyly playing with his fingers.

Prussia smiled and hummed against Canada's lips before kissing him again and grabbing at his back, hands wandering. He was too happy to oblige.

Canada smiled against Prussia's lips and nuzzled his face in his neck.

"So what do you say announcing this little 'thing' we have at the next world meeting?" He planted little kisses up and down the Canada's neck and jaw.

Canada smiled before kissing his jaw. "I don't mind."

"Awesome. So, since it's going to be a while before that," he paused and referenced to the ceiling that let yips, moans, and grunts through, "to stop, how appose are you to indulging my curiosity?" His curiosity being Canada's curl and he tangled a finger in it, twirling it.

Canada moaned and started turning red.

He loved the sound, oh how he loved that sound! He teased the curl more and bit the other's ear. Anything to get a reaction.

Canada moaned louder and shivered as Prussia continued to play with his curl.

Prussia couldn't stand it anymore. He had a handsome man over him moaning. "So Birdie," he breathed, he was drunk off the Matthew's sounds, scents, reactions, "what do you say about giving West and Italy a run for their money?" It was a devious idea. Extremely devious, and he thought it would be wonderful. He had dream every now and then but it was never as rich as this. To be able to do this in reality was exhilarating.

* * *

Well, there you go. You know what happens next. Aren't you excited you little cupcakes?

I may be awesome but I'm not a god, let me know if I missed any spelling or grammar or any sentences don't make sense.

The next chapter should be up soon. VERY soon. Or at most in a day.

-MattieWinter-


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here you are... 1,867 words of porn, plus whatever shit I put here that half of you probably don't read but I digress.

Canada- DeathlyEnchantess

Prussia-MattieWinter (Moi hehe)

**Hetalia-Himaruya (Would he be disappointed in this? I hope not.)**

larissita- We have more. Infact, it is completed and just needs to be edited. I have thirteen more pages to edit and space before posting. If any of you wonderful people out there that have better grammar or spelling than I, let me know my mistakes. Please? Thanks.

Read on my darlings~

* * *

Canada nodded and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Prussia moaned and grabbed at the other, one hand playing with that beautiful curl and the other slipping into the back of Matthew's pants, palming the globes.

Canada moaned and arched into his touch, craving more. "Gil!" Canada moaned.

Canada's body rubbed his and he moaned as well, "Matthew!" he needed more contact. Pulling back, He sat them both up and pulled on his shirt then began to pull at the one on Matthew. So much for wasting the time to put them on.

Canada hissed as the cold air hit his sensitive chest. "Gil!" he moaned as he started attacking his neck.

He breathed heavily and got wrapped up in the heat. Prussia enjoyed the sucking on his neck as he brought Canada into his lap so their torsos were pressed firmly on one another and pulled each leg around him. He tilted his head back and let Matthew do as he pleased while he took a nipple under each thumb and rubbed.

"Gil!" Canada let his hands roam over Prussia's body and arched into his touch. "Please!"

He snickered at the other and ground their hips against each other and moaned. Both were hard. He scraped his teeth against the other's throat and sucked, determined to leave a mark, large and dark, visible to the entire world.

Canada snapped and pushed Prussia down on the bed. "Let me take care of you." He purred.

Prussia let out an 'oh' and chuckled, "Really? Show me then." He rolled his shoulders and put his hands behind his head. "My awesome body is yours."

Canada grinned like the Cheshire cat as his eyes greedily drunk in Prussia. He began trailing kisses down his chest teasingly sucking a few places leaving small hickeys. He stopped at Prussia's manhood and left kisses on his inner thighs looking up at him through his blonde eyelashes.

Prussia gasped, and watched the other stop. "Hey, Matthew," he taunted, "are you scared?" He reached up and pulled the curl again.

Canada moaned and slapped his hand away. "No." Canada pulled him into a kiss while palming him though his boxers.

His breath hitched. "You're being a tease Matthew," he stated between mashing lips. Prussia decided he was going to teach the younger nation a lesson. Taking the curl, he wove it in between his fingers and pulled, pushed, squeezed and twisted it.

Canada arched into Prussia. "You shouldn't have done that." Canada warned before yanking down Prussia's pants along with his boxer and took him into his mouth.

"Oh shit," he swore. It was good, so wonderful. Better than wonderful.

Canada continued to suck him off as Prussia grunted and threaded his hands into his hair. He let him go with a pop sound. "No, you're not getting off easily.

The pulsing and heat, the pressure was so good. He thrashed and moaned, head back into the pillow. Prussia's back was off the bed and he felt so close. He felt Canada let go and he whined. "Come one. Is the great nation of Canada that cruel? I can always retaliate."

Canada grinned. "Show me you deserve it."

"Gladly, just work with me." He rolled them over and pulled the other's pants and boxers down to his knees in one swipe. Sitting on the other's hips and rolling his own to create friction, he moaned, "You really want me to show you?"

Canada stiffed a moan and pretended to yawn. "You know I might fall asleep." he teased.

"Shut up." He didn't like being talked down to. Moving back, he placed himself over the other's cock. "You know, the vital regions of Canada are bigger than I expected." He blew on the tip and gripped Canada's shaft.

"Gil!" Canada moaned fisting his hands into his hair.

He took the other's head to his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around the slit. Prussia hummed. He was not going to be out staged by a nation younger than him.

"Ah, Gil I'm going to-." He released into his mouth.

Prussia continued to suck and swallowed as much as he could then release the other's cock. He palmed it and finally asked, "So, what do you want from me?" He smirked to himself. He had Matthew now.

"You. I want you NOW!" he shouted submitting himself to Prussia.

"Awesome. Get on top of me and turn around if you don't want this to hurt."

Canada nodded and followed his instructions.

Reaching into his side table drawer, he pulled out his lube and squirted a small amount on his fingers, smearing it around to warm it up. Sitting up he kissed the small of the other's back, "Is this what you want?"

Canada quickly nodded. "Yes. Gil... I love you."

"I love you too Birdie. Try to relax for me," he whispered and pulled himself out from under Canada and got on his knees. "Breathe," he reminded Canada and he prodded at the other's entrance with a single finger, teasing Canada, trying to get him to open up. Feeling satisfied, he pushed his way in, careful to be slow and gentle. "Is this your first time doing this?"

"Yes but I trust you Gil." Canada smiled at him and tried to relax.

"Awesome." Prussia got nervous; he was going to be the first to have Canada. He got to be Canada's first. He was going to make this good. He curled his finger and pressed around, just to get the other use to the sensation.

Canada felt something alien inside him. "Gil this feels weird."

"I know, just wait a little while." He reached around and stroked the other back to life. He added another finger and kept prodding around. Prussia pressed kissed up and down the other's back.

Canada hummed as Prussia kissed his back and pushed another finger in him. He gritted his teeth as a slight pain waved over him.

"So, Matthew," He pulled his fingers out and circled the other's entrance, "what do you know about your prostate?" He continued to squeeze the other.

"Umm... well France told me it's a place where I would get the most pleasure from." Canada stuttered.

"Well, at least old Franny taught you something useful." He pushed both back in and added a third. Relax and breathe Matthew, I won't hurt you." He was going to try to make this as painless as possible. Now was the time to search. Prussia curled his fingers and prodded, wiggling them and massaging every piece of flesh he could reach to find what he was looking for.

Canada winced as he added another finger. "Gil!" He moaned as he saw white.

"Perfect," he smirked. He stretched his fingers out, and continued to occasionally brush the other's sensitive spot. "Hey Birdie," He taunted, "if you're not too out of it, can you reach that tin canister on the shelf above you and grab a condom for me?" This was going to be great. He moved faster and moved his free hand up to the other's chest and teasing pink nubs. He kissed Matthew's neck and sucked hard. He wanted to make this as hard as possible, just to tease.

"Ok." Canada moaned as he reached for the canister, faltering a bit. He pulled on the tin foil wrapper and handed it to him. "Please quickly!"

Prussia took it and gave his fingers one last curl and held them in, "Turn around and get in my lap." He opened the small package with his teeth. It only took him one hand to put it on and slather lube on hit.

Canada crawled over onto his lap. "Like this?"

"Just like that." Gingerly, to not hurt his ankle any more than he had, Prussia crossed his legs and brought Canada right into his lap, right over his manhood. Pulling his fingers out of the other, he guided his own, just to the outside of the Matthew. "Are you ready? I'll be slow. Take as long as you need."

Canada smiled and kissed Prussia softly. He looked up at his red eyes. "Yes, Je t'aime."

Prussia smiled and slowly began to pull Matthew down on him. Despite rumors, he wasn't as large as people thought. Maybe a tiny bit above average? He poked his way in and stopped. "Breathe and focus Matthew. Focus only on me." Matthew had clenched around him and he wouldn't risk continuing like that.

Canada tried to focus on Prussia's sweet murmurings as he adjusted to Prussia's size. He breathed in and out and after a few moments he relaxed. "Gil, you can move now."

He nodded and held the other close. Nibbling on Matthew's neck, he pushed in farther and pulled out a little, slowly and sweetly. As much as he teased and was forward, he didn't want to fuck. He wanted to make love, passionately, and with a whole heart. All of it was going to be for Matthew. All of it.

Canada gasped as Prussia slowly started thrusting and brushed his prostate. "Gil!"

"Ah, Matthew," he groaned. It was perfect, every single thing about it was hot and slick, chests sliding past another, and he felt Matthew's own endowment on his stomach. He speed up, pulling the other down to meet his own thrusts.

"Gil!" he moaned as he gripped his shoulders.

Prussia pushed them both over and continued on, grabbing the other's member to stroke it. He knew he was close and didn't want to disappoint Matthew. He planted kisses up and down the other's neck and then his lips; free hand gripping the blond hair.

"Gil...I'm going to-"

Prussia chuckled, "Sorry, Matthew but you're just going to have to wait a moment longer," he gripped Matthew's base firmly to deny him that until just the right moment. Prussia was close, almost there but not quite.

"Gil, that's mean." he stuttered.

He laughed, "Just give me a second, it takes a little longer," he played with the curl and dove in for a deep kiss, just to keep Matthew out of breath and kept on his track, brushing the prostate with every thrust.

"Ahhh!" Canada moaned as he continued to torture him. "Please!"

How could he deny that voice, those eyes? He couldn't. He thrust and released the other as he came, as far as he could in, revealing in the muscle spasms. He continued to pull the curl and explore the other's mouth to let Matthew ride out his orgasm.

Canada saw stars as Prussia released him and attached to his curl. "Ahhh!"

Parting their lips, Prussia breathed hard and collapsed on the other, not really caring if Matthew's substances got on him or not. He'd already swallowed it. "So Birdie," he'd decided that he'd forever call him Birdie, "how was your first time," he said between panting and giving small, innocent kisses to the his lover.

Canada smiled. "It was wonderful Gil. Thank you." He nuzzled his neck.

"You know Matthew, I love you." Prussia said it, announced it, and rolled off his lover to lie next to him and drifted off.

"Love you too." Canada replied kissing his forehead and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

You should know that this is both of our first time writing smut like this.

You should know that my head cannon for Prussia is that he differentiate between "Making Love". That would be sweet and yeah, you read about the. And "Fucking" which would be more animal like and carnal. He also doesn't like to say I love you during sex, but after.

I can't speak much for Deathly on Canada.

**Fun Facts:**

**(Because I like my porn as accurate as possible)**

**Most males can only orgasm once or twice during sex. And if you're two men, it's a bad idea to bring whoever is bottoming to an orgasm before your the top because it tenses all the muscles in the anus and can cause a lot of pain to the bottom is the top keeps thrusting. not always but generally.**

Thanks.

-MattieWinter-


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I hope you all liked the last chapter. Woo, being relentless in my editing. (That is read as, "Oh my gosh, I'm so tired I could fall over because I was up until three this morning making this flow as well as writing for another RP and randomly going down stairs to stare longingly at icecream.")

**Hetalia, it belongs to Himaruya.**

DeathlyEnchantess as Canada

MattieWinter as Prussia

Alrighty then, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

When Prussia wok up the next morning, he realized two things, A. He was a mess with not bothering to clean up last night; he had dried semen on his stomach and was still wearing his condom. He'd just made love with that nation of Canada after confessing his feelings for the man and now they had to tell the world. The shower, however, was far more important but he wasn't going anywhere without Matthew's help. Poking his new lover in the side, he whispered, "Hey, Matthew, Wake up. Come on Matthew."

"Huh?" Canada muttered after opening his eyes to see Prussia next to him poking him. "Good morning." He yawned and kissed him gently.

Prussia took the kiss in stride. "I need your help getting to the shower. We forgot to clean up last night."

"Oh yeah, is your ankle ok?" Canada asked as he tugged on some sweatpants and got up to get a rag.

"I'll be able to stand," he said, testing it out, "But walking might be out of the question." He looked at the other, wincing, "You should probably sit down and take it easy."

Canada started cleaning off Prussia "I'm ok but we should get you in the shower before Germany wakes up." He took off the condom and threw it into the nearby garbage pail. Come on." He tugged some boxers on Prussia and helped him to the bathroom.

"Thank you," he said, grateful, "I'll be out in just a little then you can shower and we can meet West and Italy for breakfast. Sit down and rest." Prussia closed the door and hobbled his way into the water and let out a sigh. He scraped goo off him, pulled the gauze off his head, scrubbed his hair clean, and just let himself relax. He worried about Matthew. Would he regret being with the Ex-nation later on? Many did. How would his guardian's treat him now? What about France? Is it ok for him to be with his best friend's kid?

Canada sighed and walked back to Prussia's room to clean up. He made his bed as his mind began to wonder. How would his family react? Prussia was old enough to be his father! Canada shook his head. His family probably wouldn't care. They barely noticed him anyway.

Prussia finished and shut off the water. Wrapping the towel around him, he stretched and found himself sore, but in a pleasant way. Limping out of the bathroom and found his room much cleaner than he left it. "Matthew, you don't have to do that."

Canada blushed. "It's kind of my fault it got messy."

"It was always messy. Don't bother. I'll wash the sheets later. Take a shower. I'll start breakfast," he insisted, carefully puling on shorts on and dried the rest of his body off.

Canada nodded and walked to the bathroom.

Using the wall to slowly make his way up the stairs, he opened his door and emerged into the hallway. He heard movement and made his way to it where his brother was making eggs and breakfast sausage. "Hey West," he began, leaning on the wall, "you two sure were loud last night." Prussia had to comment on it, there was no way around it. He vowed long ago to embarrass his very embarrass able brother on every occasion possible.

"Prussia?" Canada wondered after he dressed. He wondered around until he found the kitchen. "Hi Germany, hi Italy."

Ludwig had turned red. He was still awkward about PDA or people seeing or hearing his relationship. He always had been, always will be. Though it didn't mean he was ashamed of Italy. Quite the opposite. He was just always tongue tied and unknowing about romance.

Watching his brother limp to the couch, he raised an eyebrow, "Well you seemed to have a rough night. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much," he started out, "just started a relationship with the Awesome nation of Canada."

"What?! I don't believe you."

"Well believe it bitch-boy; I know you bottomed once last night. I know that sound unfortunately."

Just as he was going to remark on that statement, Italy came bounding to him. "LUDWIG!" He shouted just name and ran right into his back with an 'oomph!' proceeding to hug Germany and nuzzle his back.

Reaching back, Ludwig pulled his little nation of Italy around and leaned down to peck him on the lips. "Good morning. Go sit down. Breakfast will be done soon. How are you feeling?"

"Oh! Breakfast!" He zoomed as fast as his body would let him to the table. He'd acquired a love for Ludwig's cooking. "I'm fine, a little sore." The wince as he sat only proved the point.

When Canada walked through the door way and greeted the two visible nations, Germany dropped his spatula. Canada really was here. "You weren't lying," he said to no one in particular, trying to take it in.

Italy jumped and cringed a little but still waved from the table, "Good morning Canada!" He was happy to have so many people at the table.

"Matthew," he raised an arm, "I'm on the couch. See West. I told you so."

"Hi Italy." Canada sat next to Prussia. "Did you tell them yet?"

Throwing an arm around Canada, Prussia kissed his cheek, "I told West, but he didn't believe me." He shrugged. "Have a nice shower?"

"Yeah, so you ankle's better?" Canada asked.

"Prussia you hurt your ankle?" asked Italy looking concerned as he stood up again and winced. "Luddy you were too rough last night."

"Yes Italy. I'm going to stay off it for a day so it can heal quickly. Nothing worse than drawing out an injury. Don't worry about me."

"Feliciano we don't talk about such things at a breakfast table. Especially with other people around!" Germany scolded him and handed him his plate as he sat down. "I will be gentler next time," he apologized quickly before stuffing food in his mouth.

"Sorry Luddy." Italy pecked him on the lips and started talking to Canada about if pasta flavored syrup would taste good.

Getting up with difficulty, Prussia left Canada in the couch to chat across the room with Italy. He pulled out various pans and bowls, beginning to make more pancakes. Why? Because in his mind, pancakes were fucking good. That's why.

"So, Canada," Germany began, "how exactly did this," he gestured to him and then to his brother, "happen?" He wanted to make sure his brother hadn't randomly seized the poor nation and claimed him against his will. That would be too much paperwork to have to fill out.

"Oh, Prussia walked up to me at the end of the World Conference and we started talking and we ended up here. Then we hung out and sort of confessed to each other." Canada blushed.

"Awww! That's so romantic!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You're leaving out the part where we had the most awesome sex ever!"

"What happened to not talking about that during breakfast!?" Germany insisted loudly.

Canada blushed. "I kind of left it out for Germany's sake."

"Either way. Help me out with these. I've got the batter made but I need to sit down again."

"Kay, take it easy I'll finish it." Canada took over where Prussia left off.

"Thanks." He handed the bowl and spatula to Canada and sat down next to his brother.

Germany scooted away from him. "Put on a shirt. You have hickies all over you."

"Did Canada give them to you? I figured he would have been a bottom and you a top." Italy mused.

Germany sighed. "Yes, Feli. Canada did give them to East." Sometimes he was so naïve.

Prussia only chuckled. "Well, I decorated my little virgin as well." He winked at Canada and spied some of the purple bruises that peppered his neck and visible skin.

Canada looked up and blushed.

"That's it. I'm done. I'm going to get ready for the day." Germany stood, done with thinking about the type of paperwork involved in seizing a country's virginity. It wasn't so much an issue in the past but now days with treaties and alliances, it was a much different story. Placing his dish in the sink, he disappeared down the hall.

"All in a day' work." Prussia chuckled to himself.

"Pancakes are done!" Canada announced.

"Yay!" Italy bounded over to the table.

Taking his plate from Canada, he pulled out a chair for him. "No Italy. You had breakfast."

Italy pouted. "I'll go play with Luddy." He ran toward Germany's office.

"That means they'll be late for the meeting." Canada mused as he sat down.

"You don't think I know that?" He stole the other's fork and began cutting both of their pancakes. Stabbing a morsel, he held it to Canada's lips.

Canada opened his mouth and bit off a piece getting maple syrup on his lips.

Taking a quick bit of his own food, he licked the Matthew's lips. "Sweet," he said. Yes, he was definitely having a 'honeymoon' phase.

Canada blushed and stole another bite.

Prussia continued to eat more of his own. "You know, you're probably going to have to wear a high collar for your meetings this week."

Canada sighed. "I know… can I borrow one?"

"I think it would be cute if you let the whole world know without one." He pinched the other's cheeks. "Kidding. I'll let you use one."

"Thanks Gil." He pecked him on the lips.

"No problem. So when is the next meeting anyway? I don't usually go to them so I don't keep track."

"This afternoon at four. So we have a couple of hours."

"Awesome. I'll go with you! We can announce ourselves, if that's what you want to do."

Canada nodded. "We should."

"Alright then," he finished his plate and ran his finger through the left over syrup, determined to eat it all, "better ready myself for an invasion from France, England, and America." He laughed and stuck a coated finger in his mouth. He wiped it over his plate again and gave it to Canada.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Canada reassured him and took the finger into his mouth then released it once he'd sucked all the syrup off it.

Pushing himself up, he took his plate and walked himself to the sink to wash his licked clean dish off.

"So we have a few hours, what do you want to do?" Canada asked as he brought his plate to the sink.

"We could hang out for a bit. I'd still like to play twister," It was his favorite game, "but that's not too practical."

"Come on! It will be fun." Canada pouted.

"Alright," he relented, "But go easy on me I'm not exactly up to par." Going to the couch, he rolled over the cushions and onto the floor, reaching under. He pulled out the game. "Normally I save it for parties, with modifications to the rules of course, but I'll make an exception."

"I will, I don't want you to get hurt." Canada said as he helped him set it up.

"Okay, you go first." He spun, "Left hand red."

"Kay." He bent over and put his left hand on a red circle.

He spun again, this time for himself. "Right hand blue." Hopping over next to Canada, he dropped the spinner on the floor and took his right hand, placing it right in the middle of Canada's butt with a light smack.

"Gil!" Canada stuttered as he spun the spinner.

"Your pants are blue and this is one modification that I am not letting go." He squeezed a little. "What is your next move?"

"Right hand green."

"Alright, my turn." He spun and was delighted. "Left foot red." He hopped over, swiveling hid hand on the other's ass and put his foot on a green dot. It let him lean on the other's back for support.

"Kay, left hand yellow."

It didn't take long before bother of them were tangled up hopelessly. Prussia had Canada on top of him, with his right wrapped around the other's waist for extra support, and the rest of him splayed out I an almost bridge.

It was, at that moment that Germany came down stair and saw them. To him, it looked like bad porn that got even worse. "We leave in a half hour for out meeting today."

"Thanks Germany!" Canada said as he tried to untangle Prussia from his body.

"Ouch, ouch!" Prussia yelled as Canada kept jostling his ankle. He pulled him down to meet his lips with a kiss before pushing him off to go and change.

"Sorry Gil!" Canada shouted as he put the game away.

"No. It's fine. We just have to be careful." Getting up, Prussia waddled his way to the door to the basement and slowly made his way down the stairs just as he had been slow to go up them.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

He finally made it to the bottom, "I've got this!" Going to his wardrobe, he pulled out shirts, ties, pants, and suit jackets.'

"Alright." Canada started fixing the couch.

"Matthew!" Prussia shouted, wondering where he was, "I have clothing for you!"

Canada ran down the stairs into the basement. "Thank you."

"You know Matthew," he smirked with evil intentions, "it only takes but two minutes to put on clothing and deodorant. Can you think of anything to until the very last minute for when we need to change?" He wrapped his arms around the other and sat them both in his bed, Canada between his legs, nuzzling his neck.

Canada grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

He smiled and accepted it; pulling Canada tighter to his body by wrapping is arms around his chest and stomach. Bringing each leg over the other's legs, he used his own to open Matthew up to his room and to pin him down.

Canada smiled against Prussia's lips and kneaded his fingers in his hair.

Breaking apart, he let his hand travel farther south. "You know, we might not have time for the big shi-bang but there is enough time for this." He pressed his palm into the crotch of the other's pants.

Canada's hips buckled into Prussia's hand. "More." He started grinding against it.

Using his legs, he held the Canada's hips down so he could barely move his lower body and lightened the pressure, just to tease. "Kiss me Matthew," he pleaded even if it sounded like a command.

Canada pressed his lips to Prussia, obeying his wish.

Happy with the compliance, he nipped at Canada's lips, asking for even more of him to open. Prussia, instead of reapplying pressure slipped his hand in his pants and rubbed.

Canada gasped and Prussia invaded his mouth.

Canada tasted like breakfast all over again. He explored and took note of everything. The way his tongue moved and what the roof of his mouth felt like when he flicked his tongue across it. He squeezed Canada's nether regions.

Canada moaned and let his hand travel to Prussia's.

When Canada made contact, he groaned into his mouth. He rutted himself against his hand and finally made skin to skin contact with his lover's member, teasing the head.

"Gil!" Canada moaned and buckled his hips.

He pulled them apart and removed his hand from Canada's pants. "Grab the lube from the bedside table and take your pants off. You'll be changing them anyway later." He pulled off his own pants, leaving himself naked as he never put on a shirt.

Canada nodded feverishly and quickly grabbed the small tube and pulled down his pants. Squirting a liberal amount on his hand, he coated his own genitals in it while instructing Canada. "Straddle my hips and wrap your legs around me."

"Ok." Canada followed his instructions.

He brought their bodies flush and snuck his hand in between and grabbed bother of their cocks. He squeezed them together and began to move his hand up and down, slowly.

"Ahh! Please more." Canada begged as his face turned red.

He continued to move, thrusting and grabbing him for a sloppy and wild kiss. This wasn't like last night. Was there love in the act? Yes. But it was more need and pleasure than bonding. And Prussia was fine with that. There were all different types of sex and he though couples should embrace every kind.

"Please, Gil. I want you inside me!"

He continued to play this their cocks, "Are you sure? I don't have time to stretch you. It'll hurt a bit if I don't and we need to do this fast." He continued, abandoning his own temporarily to play more in-depth with his partner. He reached up and yoinked the curl. He still thought it was an awesome thing.

"Please!" Canada moaned before guiding his hand to his opening.

He relented and teased the other's hole. He wasn't going to stick the Matthew but a good fingering and handjob would suffice.

"Tease!'' Canada whimpered.

"Oh really?" He felt Canada still loose from the night prior and entered with two fingers, searching immediately for his prostate, now with a better idea of where it was.

"There!" Canada cried out as he arched his back.

Prussia smiled and continued to brush back and forth across the spot quickly.

Canada mewled in pleasure and started stroking Prussia.

He was forced to stop his ministrations for a second as he relished in the feeling, throwing his head back and moaning. Oh god, where did Canada learn how to used his hands? He removed his hand from Canada's cock and wiped it on the bed, getting off most of the slippery substance and went straight to pulling hair and rubbing the base of his curl.

"Prussia, I'm going to cum soon." Canada panted as he quickened his stroking.

He grunted in agreement and only hurried his movements.

"Ahh!" Canada moaned as he released.

Prussia wasn't far behind as he felt muscle contract and squeeze his fingers. He panted hard as he came and fell back on the bed, removing his fingers. "God, that was good."

Canada nodded in agreement and kissed him.

He enjoyed the kiss but the alarm on the stand told him that they needed to get going. "I keep a pack of baby wipes under the bed. We'll get cleaned off and get ready. Quickly. West will be cross with us if we make him late."

Canada nodded and quickly cleaned themselves off and helped Prussia get dressed.

It didn't take long to clean up, throw on clothing and brush his teeth. "Alright. Are you ready?"

"I'm fine Gil.' Canada answered as he helped him to his car.

Germany came over and leaned into the window, nose wrinkling, "You both wreak of sex."

Prussia practically cackled, "I wouldn't have it any different. Because I'm awesome and how do you describe awesome? Three words: Better than sex."

"Whatever drive safely. Wait, where is my motorcycle?" He had just noticed its absence.

Prussia face dropped and yelled, "Drive Matthew! Drive like my life depends on it," because it sort of did.

Canada nodded and drove away quickly. They arrived at the hotel were the World meeting was held the previous day. "Ready?"

Laughing nearly the whole way there, he finally sobered and said, "Yes. We will make awesome history!"

"Ok come on." He got out of the car and helped Prussia inside.

* * *

So, did any of you catch The Mortal Instruments reference? Maybe?

Either way, I hope you enjoyed this tid-bit. There is only one chapter left. Maybe I will take my sweet time with it? Tease you a bit? No no, kidding! It will be up soon enough.

-MattieWinter-

(Yo, If you caught any typos that I didn't or Word missed, tell me so I can fix them. I ALWAYS fix typos.)


	4. Chapter 4

Oh look at this, it's the last chapter! Are you excited? I know you are, stop lying.

008764- It has arrived. I love your eagerness, I eat that up. *nom nom nom* Like a tiny morsel of deliciousness.

**Hetalia- Himaruya/papa**

* * *

The room went silent when they walked in. Several factors probably contributed to this. For one, they could probably see Canada. A second was that he had shown up when Germany was clearly there. A third would be that they came together.

"And just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing here Prussia!?" England shouted at him. He was support to start after Germany announced the beginning of the meeting.

"They are here to make a quick announcement. Then, my brother will be left with a supervisor to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy and our meeting will commence." Germany broke the silence. "I am sorry for this unannounced delay."

Canada nodded and squeezed Prussia's hand.

Germany let the two take the podium. Several nations gasped as they saw the display of affection.

"Yo!" Prussia greeted the meeting. "I know some of you haven't seen me in a long time!" He winked at Austria how rolled his eyes. "How does it feel being stuck here all day? Losers." He laughed and squeezed Canada's hand. "Canada and I are here today to announce something very important." He stepped aside for Canada to say it officially.

"Prussia and I are officially together." Canada announced looking at Prussia grinning.

Not a single sound was made… by no one. Until the entire room burst into hushed whispers. Some even objection loudly. These nations were namely France, England, America, and Cube. Hungary was also among them but it was more along the lines of imploring Canada to see reason and "Dump the douche."

"There is no way on God's green Earth I am letting any son of mine date Prussia!" England stood and pounded his fist on the table.

"Prussia! That is my son and you are my best friend! You can't date your best friend's son!" France was next. He felt slightly betrayed and maybe a little disgusted. He and Prussia had a thing only two centuries before, and he thought it was not okay of his best friend to now be sleeping with his child after he'd slept with him.

Canada flinched a little before saying. "Before you guys begin yelling at us. I have something to point out. None of you ever see me or acknowledge me. If you're so concerned about me, you would stop calling me America or beating me up because you can't tell us apart. I love Prussia and none of you will change my mind. You all have someone to love. I deserve the right to have happiness. Canada smiled at Prussia. "I love him because he showed me kindness and love while no one else did."

He grinned, openly swatting the other's bum and pecked him on the lips. He whispered in Canada's ear, "You tell them Matthew." Turning to address their audience, he raised his voice. "Suck it! I'm dating the greatest country ever!"

France was still dumb struck and England just pounded his head on the table, resigned. Canada was right. America, just realizing the situation, made a scene. "No way Bro! You can't do that! I'm the Hero and he's a villainies bastard! He lives in a basement! Who knows what kind of kinky torture toys he has down there?!"

Prussia actually blushed a little because it was true. He had a whole closet of goodies but that wasn't something to get into now. "Sit back down right now Bitch Boy!" He shouted back. "I've been to the U.S. and I know for a fact that you have some of the biggest Kinkfests in the world and last time I checked, you totally bottom every time."

Canada covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "I thought America would be a top. I didn't think England would be the dominate one." Italy mused and Japan nodded in agreement.

Prussia beamed in his triumph as America sat without another word, no embarrassed. England seemed to sink in his chair and France scoffed. Matthew had a weird family, two dads who hate each other and one bangs his brother while his new boyfriend sleeps with the fuck buddy of his other father.

"So no objections then?" Canada asked looking at the countries daring them too.

No one said anything. A few began to open their mouths but with a glare from Prussia to say, "He's happy and I promise to not fuck it up if you don't fuck it up," ensured that they said nothing.

"I approve. Big Brother Prussia's happy.'' said Italy.

"Alright. Glad that's settled. We'll sign the necessary paper work to show we aren't making this an alliance and no one will be invading anyone, then I'll get going."

Germany brought forth the official papers and Prussia wasted no time in signing them. He handed the pen to Canada and wrapped his arms around him.

Canada quickly signed it and pecked Prussia on the lips.

Someone down the table, probably Poland from the accent shouted, "Get a room!"

"We already did," Prussia retorted. He whispered to Canada, "Go get 'em Matthew. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Canada whispered back before taking his seat.

Nothing could have been any more perfect. He, The Mighty ad Awesome Prussia had love, a family, and something of a brighter future other than sitting in his dungeon of a bedroom all day want write to himself about his loneliness. He had Canada and Canada had him. Prussia was gland he went to that meeting.

Canada sighed as he watched Prussia's retreating figure. He could feel some eyes on him as America droned on about a robot that would save the world from Global warming. Hours dragged on before Germany dismissed them. "Canada!" He turned to see France running up to him.

The Frenchman slammed right into his "Baby". "When way my darling going to tell me about he had a lover? And when," his face becoming stern, "Was he going to tell me about it being his Papa's best friend?"

"It sort of just happened Papa..." Canada stuttered.

France tutted, "These things don't just happened my child, especially for you. Give me the truth." He pulled his former charge closer and leaned in for him to give the answer.

"It happened yesterday when you were making plans with England and America. Prussia came up to me and comforted me. I've had a crush on him for a while though..."

He raised an eyebrow, "Only a day? That seems a little rash for you. And why didn't you tell me this? How long have you had these feelings?" he had to know. He didn't care if he was regarded as "The Lover", France did not like the idea of Canada and Prussia together. He knew both of them and was beyond sure that this would not end well.

"I've had feelings for Prussia since the end of WWII and i didn't tell you because you kept ignoring me... I was apart of the Allies and I wasn't even recognized for it. A few months after the war ended, I found Prussia kneeling near a grave in the pouring rain and we just started talking and I fell in love."

Laughing, France held his sides. "I certainly didn't expect such a cliché from you." He sighed, whipping a tear from his eye. "I need to tell you seriously Canada. You are a nation, a well-established even if we don't see it most of the time. You can make your own decisions, and I'm going to let you know that I'm not going to try to stop you. But, I know Prussia better than anyone. He's going to hurt you sooner or later, badly." He shook his head that the memories. "Just about everyone that he's ever gotten involved with has been badly hurt. Even Germany. Prussia practically raised that man and he still did unspeakable things. I'm not going to stop you but please Canada, take my warning." He looked Canada in the eye and held the gaze, wanting to make sure his message sunk in before letting the other blond go and walked away.

Canada sighed and ran a hand though his hair. Why did everyone think Prussia would hurt him? Maybe because he would. Listen to Papa. A voice sneered in his head. No, Gil wouldn't do that. That's what France said, Hungary said, Austria said, even Germany. It's not true. Canada reasoned as he drove to Prussia's place.

The meeting seemed to have run longer than originally planned so he decided to take the motorcycle back to his home. He was sure Canada would understand. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, as usual.

Canada knocked on Prussia's door. "Gil?"

Prussia didn't hear the knocking on the door; he was deep in a dream about the time when he mooned Austria when he announced that he would be excluding the prissy man from the Zollverein. He chuckled in his sleep and he'd fallen asleep sitting up, head now tilted back on the back of the couch and mouth wide open. Fortunately, he made sure their house was clean of flies.

Canada knocked on the door. "Gilbert, open this door."

Thumps interrupted his dream and he groaned. Rubbing his eyes, Prussia yawned and tried to figure out what was making the noise. Discovering that it was the door, he shuffled over and unlocked it.

"Hey Gil. Were you sleeping?" Canada asked as he walked in and noticed drool on the side of his face.

"I guess I was," Prussia shrugged, oblivious to the drool. "It ran longer than I thought so I came home on Ludwig's motorcycle. Did it go well?"

"Well, Papa kind of questioned me about us but that's mostly it..."

"Ah, old Franny," he sighed, "well that isn't too bad. He would probably be the least of your worries. I mean really. He knows me!" He laughed and nuzzled Canada's face. Pulling away, he stared at how shinny his face was. "Matthew, did you know that you have spit on your face?"

"It's your spit silly." Canada teased as he hugged Prussia.

He touched the now smudged trail of drool on his chin, "Oh, you're right." He was still groggy from sleeping.

"It's ok sleepyhead. I kind of kept you up last night." Canada blushed.

Prussia giggled a bit, but in a manly and awesome way, "Yes, but I can deal. Besides, taking care of you in every way possible is the most important thing. I can always sleep when you're at work."

"As long as it doesn't affect your health. So what do you want to do now?" Canada asked as he placed Prussia on the couch.

Feeling playful, Prussia grabbed Canada and pulled him down next to him on the couch and curled around his body. "Nap with the awesome me." The warmth that radiated of Canada's back was wonderful and musky.

"Kay, you're not the only one that's sleepy." Canada yawned and fell asleep.

Matthew was special, just like his future. Many countries doubted him; he knew it. Hungary probably thought he was a pig, France knew him and most likely tried to detour Canada, and everyone else would be throwing him glances and death glares for the next few decades. But he loved Canada, had for a very long time and will continue to for even longer. This was the beginning of the rest of his long life, with Canada.

Canada snuggled into Prussia's chest. Although others may disapprove he didn't care. He loved Gilbert and that's what mattered. He knew there would be bumps in the road and they would fight and argue but as long as they had each other they would be fine. Canada smiled and intertwined his fingers with Prussia. Although he was young and had never fallen in love before, he knew that Gilbert Beilschmidt was the one for him.

* * *

AH! So, did you like it? All the cheese and fluffy cuteness at the end? Thank you all very much for sticking along, it wasn't long of a wait between chapters by any means though. You get a bronze star. ^^ Deathly and I should have a Kuroshitsuji fic up in a week or so. It just depends on what we decide to do. (So that's just a heads up to you all.)

**Check out DeathlyEnchantess please.**

Voyez-vous elle pour moi s'il vout plaît.

(Damn, haven't used my french in a while. I hope that's correct. Maybe I'll write a short something just for practice. Than you'll have to uses google and then get some weird and jumbled thing because google translate is pretty crappy when it comes to this kind of thing.)

Either way, carrying on. More stuff should be on the way.

Much love my dearies.

-MattieWinter-


End file.
